Home sweet home
by catgurlfurreel2
Summary: it's their last week of school and they're ready to move out into the world. how will a select few hold up in the non wizardry world?
1. Plans

Home sweet home

Chapter 1

Plans

Disclaimer: i don't own the characters, but the plot is mine and it always will be.

A/N: YAY! A new story. Aren't u guys happy i started fresh again? Well anyways. Here it goes! Oh, and read and review on ur way out. The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update!

"I'm going to have my father's castle when school is over." Malfoy started, all the girls at his table put their hands together and sighed. The library automatically became a place for them to discuss their future plans.

"Harry, where will you be moving to?" Ron asked with a smug look, saying 'Can I come too?'

"Well, lets see...I guess I'll just have to buy a house outside of the wizardry world." Harry replied back. Ron looked somewhat disappointed. Everyone at his table looked up. The table next to theirs, which seated Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and several other girls, began to laugh when they heard what Harry said.

"I want to live back outside of this world too. But I'd still come to visit every weekend. I'd move into a nice big house, and I'll have everything I want. I'll be rich!" Hermione giggled. Harry and Ron smiled.

Malfoy scooted his chair around so he could see the trio at the other table.

"Oh, get real Granger. You'll never be rich, in any world! HA!" He began to laugh uncontrollably.

"And you, Potter. You wouldn't stand a chance going back to the "normal" world. No one will know you there and know one will help you. You'll be just another kid." He sneered.

"Don't mind him. He's just being a git." Ron commented, turning around and talking back to Harry.

_Hermione's thoughts:_

'I'll show him. I WILL be rich! He'll see. If only we could all live in the same world so I could show off my talents.'

"What are you saying, Weasly? Are you saying you're too good to talk to me now? I didn't hear any of YOUR out of school plans." replied Draco.

"Oh, I have plans. You better believe that."

_Ron's thoughts:_

'He better believe that cause I've run out of ideas.'

"Well? Lets hear them. What are your plans, Weasly?"

"Well, um...I'll get by...I'll move out of my mother's home and..." He was interrupted by Draco.

"And what? Move to the non wizardry world with these clowns? HA HA HA HA HA! I'm glad I'll never have to live in that place."

Ron turned bright red and laid his head on the desk as Malfoy and his crew got up and left the library, still snickering.

"Don't worry about them. We will all have a place to go." Harry replied.

"OH! I can't wait until school is out! Although...I will miss it...but I can't wait to get out! Make some money so I can live my dreams! I'm so happy Harry!" she hugged Harry and Ron and went to the head's common room to make her plans in her parchment notebook.

A/N: it gets really good after this chapter. Jus had to get this out of the way to we can all have a good understanding. Hmm, this is a really short chapter...probably the shortest one I've ever wrote...REVIEW NOW! And i mean it...in a nice way...-- meow man...


	2. All aboard

Chapter 2

All aboard

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or at least I don't think so.

A/n: ok, this might not be as good as the original chapter i wrote to this cuz it got deleted so I'll do the best i can.

"Are you going to eat that?" Crabbe asked, pointing at the chocolate frog that just fell out of Draco's suitcase.

"Yea, I guess." Draco answered back, he threw the chocolate frog to him and continued packing.

"Ready to start a new life Draco?" asked Goyle.

"Yea, I can't wait until I get to my castle-"

"Slash mansion, yea we know." Crabbe and Goyle chimed in unison.

They laughed.

_In the Gryfindor common room:_

"Hey Hermione, bring your things down here so we can pack!" Yelled Harry. The Gryfindor common room became a place for everyone to pack. There were clothes and things everywhere.

"Is this your shoe?" Ron asked.

"I don't know and I don't really care. Since we're leaving, we wont have to dress up anymore." Harry smiled. Ron shrugged his shoulders and threw the shoe behind him.

"OW!"

Ron turned around.

"Sorry Hermione." she opened her suitcase, turned it over, and let her clothes mix with Ron's and Harry's in the circle.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"I'm packing."

"You already packed though. What's the point?"

"Look Ron, I want to have at least one last good time with you guys before we move out." Hermione sighed.

"Well..." Harry reasoned. Hermione and Ron were anxious to hear what Harry had to say. She knew Harry would come up with something. Meanwhile, Ron playfully had his arm swung around Hermione's neck.

"Hermione and I are moving into the non-wizardry world so we can move in together, and Ron, I guess you could fit in somewhere." Hermione hugged both of them tight.

"Ron, what is that behind your back?" Hermione asked. The rest of the Gryfindors 'ooed' at what they saw when Ron nearly dropped it. He began to blush. Hermione wrestled with Ron for it and ended up on top of him. He finally gave up and handed it to her.

"RON!" Hermione yelled, stuffing the lace panties into her suitcase. They all began to laugh and Hermione started to blush.

_In the Slytherin common room:_

"All Slytherins must meet here! The train will depart in five minutes!" Yelled Hagrid.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you crying Goyle?" asked Draco with a smirk as they loaded their luggage into the train.

"No...allergies." he sniffed.

"Don't worry. We can still sit together on the train." Draco laughed.

"All aboard!" Draco noticed a girl who had her cloak stuck in the door. He tugged at it.

"There you go."

"Thank you." she took off her hood.

"EW. I helped a mudblood." he said as he casually walked off, hopping no one saw. Hermione walked back to the car where Ron and Harry were.

"Remind me to burn this cloak when we get home." they all laughed and fell asleep.

"Home..." Ron dreamed about it.

A/n: okay people, review and the more reviews i get, the quicker I'll update!


End file.
